Blood is thicker than water
by Countess Beckie
Summary: Charlie is not like other 16 year old girls, actually she is 1016 years old. Charlie is an (spoiler) angel (spoiler) who meets and falls in love with Dean, but Erik, a (another spoiler) serial-killer, doesn't want it to end that way!
1. Chapter 1

**They say 'Blood is thicker than water', well, they'd be right.**

**My name's Charlotte, Charlie for short. I'm 1016 years old, don't see me as a very old woman or a witch as I am neither. I am a teenager, scary right? Being a teenager for over a thousand years! Well, I haven't lived through it exactly, I was in a coma for it. When I turned 16, in 1014, I got a virus, more deadly than anything doctors had ever seen. I fell into a coma the next day. Then I woke up on Saturday in a graveyard!**

**Right now, I am living with a guy named Erik who found me. He's been so nice to me and he thinks that I should stay for a while but he knows his girlfriend won't like it. Erik is 24 and is a student at the local university, not that I know what that means. He leaves during the day to go to his university and he tells me to stay inside and not do anything that would put me in danger. He also tells me that I shouldn't touch the phone or use it even if it rings. Erik thinks I am stupid, like I am a little girl, incapable of doing anything by myself.**

**See, I know things, I hear things. I have many abilities, special abilities since I woke up. I am quite gifted in all areas. I have telepathy (reading minds), precognition (visions), pathokinesis (feeling and manipulating emotions), invisibility, pain illusion, lie detection, attractive magnetism, beauty and telekinesis (moving things with your mind). Probably more, I've only been awake for about 5 days. I like the telepathy and telekinesis most, they're fun to play with.**

**I've only met Erik's girlfriend once, she was called Ava. Ava was 22 and was tall, had long blonde hair which she wore down. She thought that it was a bit shifty, me being Erik's cousin and staying with him. I could tell that she did not like me one bit! When I went to my room, I could hear her calling me things like 'slut' and 'whore'. Even though I don't know what they mean, I could tell they were insults by the rest of the conversation. Then Ava said something like 'I'm leaving you' and slammed the door. Erik got angry and sad at the same time. I tried to calm him down but nothing worked, that's when I discovered my pathokinesis. I made him calm and happy, a bit too happy, if you know what I mean. He insists on us sleeping in the same room together now. I think I gave him the wrong impression.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Erik took me to a pub last night, it was great. I loved every minute of it. He gave me a sharp-tasting drink and told me to down it. I didn't exactly know what he meant by that but I drank it really quickly. I had a few of them and that's when my problems started.

We got home and he told me to change into something 'sexy'. It seems like there are so few words that haven't changed since I was a young girl. He went for a shower but seeing my confused expression, he laid a very exposing outfit out for me. I rapidly changed into it and waited for him.

Erik came out of the shower, stark naked. I gasped. Erik smirked and strutted over to me, "Hey, gorgeous!" he whispered. Well, long story short, we did some things, they happened on the bed. I'm not sure what to call it but Erik said we had 'sex' and it was wonderful. I felt confused at first but his passion, mixed with the joy I felt made it magical. Well, it was until I bled everywhere, it hurt and then Erik told me to take a shower. I happily obliged and when I stepped into the shower and felt the hot water pouring over my sweaty body, it felt like heaven.

I heard a heavy knock at the door and a man shouting "OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW ERIK! OR I'LL HAVE TO BUST IT OPEN." He bust the door open and grabbed his gun. The man introduced himself as Dean Winchester.

"Oh, I thought you were alone." Dean glanced at me.

"You can't take me away, it was an accident!" Erik said loudly.

"Don't worry. We just needed to talk about…"

"Dean," The unnamed man nudged Dean, "There's a girl over there."  
"I think it might be necessary if you stay at mine and my brothers motel room, just for now!" Dean said awkwardly.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea! I'll just pack up my stuff. Give me a minute!" I said as I left the room.

"Do you need any help?" Dean's brother asked politely.

"I don't have a bag to put it in."

"I'll go. Be back in a moment." Dean said as he winked at his brother.

"What can I do?" His brother asked.

"Well, if we put everything on the bed then your friend can put the bag by the bed."

"Okay, I'll start on the wardrobe." I went to the underwear drawer and took out my stuff and a certain blade that was Sellotaped to the underside of the drawer.

"That's cool. Where did you get a rare blade like that?" Dean's brother enquired carefully.

"Erik found me with it. I don't remember much before that."

"Amnesia?"

"Something like that…" At that moment, Dean came in through the door with a BANG!

"Oops!... I've got your bag for you and Erik is in a… safe house." Dean said setting the bag in the bedroom as directed.

"Introductions are in order. I'm Charlie." I said.

"Dean,"

"Sam or Sammy, if you prefer." Sam said choking on his words causing me to giggle.

"Well, Sammy, if you could help me put my things in the bag, it would be dearly appreciated."

"Of course," Sam followed me into the bedroom."

"So, Charlie, how long are you staying in town for?"

"As long as you have something to stay for, I guess." We got to work packing my clothes.

When I got to the blade I tried to shove it up my shirt but I was too clumsy and accidentally grazed my stomach. I whispered. Sam rushed over to me and he said "Ohmygod-are-you-okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was failing at trying to hide the blade.

"That's a nice Angel Blade there. Where did a nice girl like you get one?"

"Ummm… Well,"

"Unless you're an angel, but that would be pretty unlikely!"

"Yes"

"Yes, what, you're an angel?" Dean said.

"Yes, I'm an angel." I whispered out of fear of prosecution.

"Ahhh… so you're old then," Dean said.

"Yes, 1016 years,"

"Wow! You're old!"

"Thank you,"

"Dean, I think we should be heading off. It's getting dark and we're still meant to be on a hunt. Let's get Charlie back and then we need to go to the vampire's den. Cas'll babysit her." Sam said affectionately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –**

"Hey Cas, can you come and help me with…" Cas appeared before Dean could finish.

"You called?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, ummm… Sam and I were going to go on a hunt and I thought, well Sam thought you wouldn't mind if you stayed here to look after Charlie, she's an angel too!"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure, Dean!" From the other room, Cas and Dean could hear Charlie and Sam making strange noises.

"Ohmygod, your hair is so soft! Do you condition?" Charlie asked Sam.

"Is that Charlotte?" Cas asked.

"Yes, Charlie, do you know her?" Dean enquired.

"Ummm… probably a different Charlotte."

"Okay. Well Sam and I are going to leave now Cas. Charlie needs to be in bed before midnight and she's not allowed to watch any inappropriate videos for her age." They walked into the main motel room.

"Castiel." Charlie yelled as she ran over and enveloped Cas in a hug.

"Charlotte. Is it you?"

"Yes Castiel. It is me! Where have you been?"

"Where have you been? Other than the coma."

"I asked first."

"I've been around. I pulled Dean out of Hell and now I do jobs for him and his brother Sam."

"I've only been awake for a week, tomorrow."

"What have you been doing this week then?"

"Living at a guy's apartment. I've been out a bit as well."

"So sister, what would you like to do?"

"Hey, Dean," Sam started.

"Hey, Sam."

"Do you think… no. it doesn't matter." Sam changed his mind.

"Do I think that Charlie would go on a Valentines date with you? If you asked, probably!"

"How…"

"How did I know what you were going to say? Don't forget, I know you Sammy. I can tell that you like her!"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. Not obvious, I just know you Sam, I know you behaviour!"

**That evening (aprox. 11pm)**

"Hey Cas, Charlie, are you here?" Dean said as he opened the motel door.

"I'm here." Charlie came out of the bedroom and fell into Dean's arms.

"Ohhh… Dean, how can I thank you, you brought my brother to me!"

"Cas is your brother?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course." Cas emerged from the bathroom. Charlie stood up straight as Dean smirked, then he remembered Sam's interest in her and suddenly said "I brought pie!" He set the pie down and delegated portions giving himself the biggest.

When Dean and Cas were in conversation, Charlie realised she forgot something. "Sam, please excuse me, my manners have been faulty, did you have a good hunt?"

"Uhhh… yeah we did actually. I beheaded a few vampires and Dean burnt one. It seems luck was on our side."

"Well, it should be I prayed for you!"

"Thank you, that was kind of you!"

"My pleasure. So, there's two beds and four of us. Since I don't belong here, I'll take the couch."

"That reminds me, I'll be heading off." Cas said as he got up. He hugged Charlie and said goodbye. Then he vanished.

"I'll take the couch." Sam offered.

"No offense Sammy, but you are too tall for the couch!"

"I couldn't possibly let you, a guest sleep anywhere but a bed."

"I fi may but in, how about you share the bed." Dean said, smirking at Sam.

"That's a great solution, we can be mature adults about this!" As Charlie went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, Sam started begging Dean not to make more out of it than it already was. "Hey, Sammy." Charlie called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really have anything to wear except my underwear or a dress or two." She said sheepishly.

"Okay. Wait a moment." Sam struggled to think until he saw his top he was wearing for bed. "I'll just have to wear pajama bottoms." He said to himself as he slipped off his top and walked over to the bathroom. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "It's me, Sam. Here, try this on." He passed Charlie his shirt and went to sit on the bed.

The shirt was big on him, but my God it was HUGE on Charlie! She strutted over to the bed and climbed in, facing the wall. Charlie had on the shirt and some underwear but both the boys went silent as they saw her. The gray shirt fell past her knees and made her look to-die-for.

As Sam got in the bed on the other side half an hour later, he was greeted by a very asleep Charlie, who automatically snuggled into him. Sam felt happy yet awkward at this miracle. Dean went to sleep smiling for his brother's good fortune.

**Later that morning (10am-ish)**

"Hey Sammy, Charlie, wake up!" Dean said rather loudly.

"I'm up!" The couple yelled in unison.

"Wow, you really are like a married couple! Anyway, we're out of pie, Charlie has a letter and we need to go to the bar."

"I need to go to clothes shopping as well." Charlie added. Dean handed her the letter. Before she opened it she said "It's from Castiel."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I know his scent." She opened the letter and it was indeed from Cas. It was a note and 8 hundred dollar bills. The note said 'I know I haven't been a very good brother but now I can put that right. I love you Charlotte.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

"I refuse to come clothes shopping with you guys! I need a beer and some pie!" Dean said stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll go, but do we know how long this will take?" Sam asked.

"Three hours tops." Charlie replied.

"Well, I'll be at the diner, then the bar if you need me!"

"How much money do you have?" Sam asked Charlie as the pair walked through the clothing outlet.

"Eight hundred dollars."

"Where did you get it?"

"Castiel left it in that envelope this morning."

"You have one VERY nice brother there."

"Yeah, I know. Sammy, could you help pick out the 'latest fashion' because I have no awareness of these times."

"Sure, what should we start with?"

"I think that tops and bottoms are necessary."

"Alright." They walked to the tops section and Charlie just looked at Sam.

"Oh, right." Sam picked up a gray turtleneck sweater and a few v-neck, short sleeved tops. They moved on and got two pairs of leggings, a pleated skirt and some black, skinny jeans. They picked up some pumps and a pair of Nike trainers and a purse.

Once they had finished dropping things in the basket, Sam led Charlie to the changing rooms just to make sure everything was the right size. He sat down outside the cubicle and watched her go in. First to try on was the t-shirts, Charlie thought the first was a bit tight and so she stepped out of the changing cubicle to ask Sam on his opinion. "Hey, Sammy, tell me, does this shirt look too small?" Sam choked.

"No. No. No it does not, you might want to put some pants on though! Try on a pair of those skinny jeans I gave you."

Afterwards, Sam took Charlie to the café to get some coffee and cake. "So how would you feel going to a restaurant with me alter?" Sam asked shyly.

"Will Dean be there?"

"No, unless you want him to be there?"

"No." They drank their coffee and paid, then left.

Sam and Charlie met Dean at the bar. "Hey kids, what did you buy?" Dean asked.

"Well, I bought some clothes and stuff." Charlie answered.

"Actually, Charlie and I were going to go back to the motel to change and then we were going to go on a date. It is a date, right?"

"Yes, Sammy, we are going on a valentines date later on."

"Yeah, so we're going to head off. Don't get too drunk!" Sam said as he and Charlie headed for the door.

"What should I wear?" Charlie asked Sam.

"That red dress was nice."

"Okay, I'll just change." They changed into something more suited for a date and then left the motel. After they had stepped into Dean's Impala, the pair drove to a nice, little Italian place. Sam got out of the car and opened the door for Charlie.  
"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." They stepped into the restaurant and were told what table to sit down at.

"Sammy, what's going to happen to Erik?"

"Listen, Erik, we took Erik to a safe house because we thought he might have been a demon…"

"But he wasn't, he was all human. I can tell." Charlie cut in.

"Yeah we know that now! Something you don't know about Erik, Erik's a serial killer. He picks up vulnerable girls, generally with no family, then he makes them feel loved, he makes them depend on him and then he tortures them. He keeps them for weeks, raping and torturing them until he gets bored. Only then does he kill them."

"That is horrible!"

"Yeah, I know, that's why we thought he couldn't possibly be human, but it turns out he is one hundred percent human."

"I have powers Sam, I am not very high up celestially, but I might just be the most valuable angel our side has right now! My powers, they don't work on a person once… physical contact has been… has happened."

"How do you know that?"

"They just wouldn't… work after…wards."

"On everyone or just Erik?"

"Just Erik. I hate feeling like this, like I am blind to only him!"

"There might be a few spel… sauces that you could make." Sam said as the waitress came to take their order.

"I'll take the marg… actually, I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise and you?" Sam turned to Charlie.

"I will have that as well."

"Okay, drinks?" The blonde, bouncy-haired waitress asked staring seductively at Sam, making him nervous.

"Uhhh… a beer for me please."

"I will have a beer too."

"We're in Chicago, love, drinking age is twenty-one, I'm gunna need to see some ID!" The blonde waitress turned on Charlie.

"I'll just have a soda, thank you."

"Well, she was pleasant!" They ate and got onto the subject of hunting.

"So, Sammy, how long have you been hunting for?"

"All my life. I was a little boy of eight who just wanted to know where his daddy went, to know why they had to keep moving, to know why I was a freak, a monster! Try telling an eight year old me that he was going to grow up and be a monster hunter. He would have told you that you were crazy! I'm thirty one in a few months and I have yet to find whatever I'm looking for. I was twelve when I started hunting with dad and Dean. Twelve."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, please." They left after a while and then went back to the motel.

"If you want me on the couch tonight, I will not mind. Just say."

"No. No, its uhhh… nice. I have a feeling tonight's going to be a bad one."

"What do you mean?"

"Nightmares, you can't evade them forever."

"Oh."

"Listen, Charlie, I don't want you thinking I am some kind of monster, because I'm not."

"I believe you Sam." They changed into pajamas and whilst Sam brushed his teeth, Charlie sat on the bed.

"Hey Charlie,"

"Sam"

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just have a lot of pent up emotions."

"Well, let's try to ease them. Come here. Trust me."

"Always," Charlie led Sam to the bed and, well, you can fill in the details!

"Morning," Dean said as he came back from his car. "I thought I'd stay in the car. You two were making all sorts of noises." He winked at Sam. "Anyway, I'm getting side tracked. Bobby and I went hunting last night, no more vampires in Chicago!"

"That's great because I think we have another case." Sam said.

"Go on…"

"Charlie would you please excuse Dean and I?"

"Sure. I'll be in the shower." She got up and went to the bathroom. Once he heard the water run he told Dean about Charlie's losing her powers.

"Wait, Sam, didn't you two it off last night?"

"Oh yeah. I wonder if she can… could hear everybody's thoughts…"

"Shit." Charlie came out of the bathroom only clutching a towel around herself. Dean was trying really hard not to think about what would happen if she dropped that towel. She smirked at him.

"What are we doing today?"

"Hanging at the bar, research, the usual."

"Alright." She picked out a white vest top and some black skinny jeans as well as lacy underwear. She put on the underwear and left the top and jeans on the unmade bed. She brushed her hair and teeth and put on some makeup whilst Sam changed and laid a gray plaid shirt out for her.  
"You didn't have to do this."

"No, but I wanted to, plus you'll get cold. It is the fifteenth of February after all!"

"You are right, I am stupid."

"No you're not, come here." Sam pulled Charlie into a hug. She sat with her legs crossed, still in her underwear, and pulled Sam's head into her lap. Laying down, he was almost the length of the bed.

"Is this going to be another chick-flick moment because I need a sandwich. You want anything?"

"Nope." Sam was completely still.

"Sammy, just wash away all your demons and it'll all be better." Charlie said as Dean left.

"Hey, Castiel." Charlie summoned.

"Older sister, what can I do for you?" Castiel said snarling.

"I want you to know that if you tell anybody, especially the Winchester brothers, about before, then I will have to kill you, slowly…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –**

The trio were sitting in the bar, Dean chatting to barmaids, Sam online and Charlie sifting through people's thoughts. 'I wonder is that guy over there would go out with me.' 'I think my boyfriend is going to break up with me.' 'Did I leave the oven on?' 'That girl is an angel. What is an angel doing here?' Charlie became interested. 'She is looking at me. Why is she looking at me? Wait, is that Charlotte?' The man tried to hide the thought but she was just too quick for him. He stepped outside the bar and she followed.

"Who are you?"

"You're a cut-to-the-chase kind of girl! I like it."

"I'm sorry, I meant to say, you've caught me at a disadvantage, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are!"

"The name's Trent."

"How do you know me, Trent?" He was thinking 'God, I hope Charlotte isn't as evil as the books say.'

"What books?"

"What… okay, you're a telepath, I get it, it's cool. Now let me go."

"No," Charlie responded with venom.

"Please?"

"No. I am going to meet you here in twelve hours. If you are not here," Charlie whispered something in Trent's ear that made him go sickly pale.

"Okay, I'll be here. One am, see you tonight." He scrambled off. Charlie turned on a smile and headed back for the bar.

"Hey, where were you? We were getting worried." Sam asked as Charlie slipped on his lap.

"The little girl's room." Charlie said as she kissed Sam.

**(Sam was out doing business, most probably drinking Demon blood)**

"Charlie could you tell me something?" Dean asked.

"Anything."

"Did you know why you were put into the coma, because I've never heard of anything like this before." Plus, Dean thought it was on purpose, someone didn't want this girl to rise. But, why?

"No." Charlie could hear what he was thinking and she smirked to herself, how close to the truth he was.

"You're lying. But I don't need to know. Just know that if you hurt Sam, I will have to hurt you!"

"Fair enough."

**(10pm-ish)**

"After this zombie movie marathon that's on next, I think I am going to go to sleep. I barely slept last night with you two getting freaky in here." Dean said. He was sitting on the couch eating popcorn while Charlie and Sam were snuggled up on the floor.

"Sammy, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never leave me."

"I promise."

"Suddenly this zombie movie has lost its horror. I'm going to take an early night." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Charlie said as she got into bed.

"Okay then. No more zombies." Sam whispered as he turned off the TV. He snuggled in with Charlie and soon fell asleep.

**(12:45am)**

Charlie got up and put some boots on then took Dean's Impala to the bar. At five minutes to one, Trent appeared.

"You decided to show, nice move! You've got more brains than I had first thought. Now we can do this the easy way or my way."

"What do I have to do?" Trent asked.

"Answer my questions but if you don't have the answer, I expect you to find out then tell me later on. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"My first question is how did you know it was me?"

"There are many books on angel lore and you, why, you're just sixteen years of interesting history. Remind me again how your mother died."

"So all your knowledge comes from books. Is why I was put in a coma in these books as well?"

"Only in one extremely rare copy."

"Do you know who has this copy?"

"Yes."

"We must burn it before others learn the truth. Who has it?"

"Your father."

"My father? He's been dead for… oh."

"Your father, the father. Call him what you will."

"So, the book is safe from prying eyes?"

"No. Anyone can read it in any church anywhere."

"How?"

"He wanted to make an example of you. I, of course, know that the other angels put you in the coma because they couldn't handle you."

"It wasn't that they couldn't handle me, it was the simple fact that, for the first time, ever, the angels were scared. They weren't scared of Lucifer, they weren't scared of anything. Please remember angels have no emotion so I was a big deal!" She spoke with power.

"I'm sure you were, but now you're nothing more than a little girl."

"I have one more question. What are the Winchesters to the other angels?"

"Most despise Sam as he drinks, or used to drink, demon blood, I'm not really in the loop anymore. But they think Dean is their saviour."

"Thank you. You have done a good service to me. When I carry out my plans, I will remember this. You may leave me."

"Bye then." Trent said slightly confused.

Charlie headed back to the motel in the Impala. She carefully pulled off her trainers and jeans, then top and slid, in her underwear, into the bed. Sam automatically put his arm around her and Charlie found that she drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

**(8am)**

The phone rang in the motel and Sam reached over a very asleep Charlie to answer it.

"This is Thomas Jones." (The current ID) "How may…"

"It's me, Bobby." Bobby interrupted.

"Hi Bobby."

"Sam, listen a friend's son, who lives in Chicago has just rung to say 'She's back' that's all he said before he hung up. Do you know anything about this?"

"Nope. Anyway, guess what? I've got myself a girlfriend. She's really nice. I might bring her up to meet you!"

"Boy, I think I know what he meant now. Keep a careful eye on that girlfriend of yours, check if she has family. MARY."

"Bye, Bobby." Sam hung up. Hearing the last word meant trouble. Bobby and the Winchesters had developed a few code words over the years, MARY having been the first and most rare. MARY meant that someone is going to get killed, possibly by a demon. Harsh, but necessary. Other code words included HULK followed by a name means to avoid that person, they could be lethal. BUFFY means there is a hunt or killing to be done. Buffy the Vampire Slayer was a program the boys practically grew up with. The writers probably didn't know how close they were to the real deal. Minor details were wrong like the vampire's teeth but making deals with demons was all too realistic.

In that phone call, Bobby was telling Sam that either his girl was a target or the murderer. Bobby just hoped love hadn't blinded that kid, he would hate to see Sam dead.

**(Dean is in the motel)**

Cas realised, in his 'painful' time in Heaven, the full extent of the troubles that had fallen upon the Winchester brothers, and even though he would be severely punished, he flew to the motel and handed Dean the Bible open to the page about Charlie. Luckily Sam and Charlie were not there to witness this.

"I'm not really religious, you know that Cas." Dean said as he handed Cas the Bible back.

"Just read this section." He disappeared.

**(2 hours later)**

"Hey, Dean, we're back. Dean!" Sam and Charlie stepped through the door.

"Are you reading?"

"No… yes… just researching."

"Since when do you do research?"

"Since when do you go to the bar with a woman you barely know? That's my job."

"Point made. What you researching about?"

"Nothing. Something for Cas is all."

"Ohhh… I'm going to get that angel." Charlie said under her breath.

**(About half an hour later)**

After watching Sam and Charlie talk about going to yet another restaurant, Dean was getting bored. So he decided to go for a spin in the Impala. Dean opened the door to find a startled Bobby.

**(A/N Hey guys, it's going to start getting a bit more dark, say 'torture dark'. Tell me what you think and if I should have a certain thing in it just say!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -**

"Hello Dean."

"Bobby, when did you…?"

"Not now. I see Sam really does have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, let me take your bags."

"I've got it." Bobby walked in and put his bags down.

"Sam, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Uhhh… yeah. Bobby, this is Charlie, Charlie, Bobby."

"Hi Bobby. Are you staying long?"

"I'm not sure. At least a night. I better go book myself a room. Dean." Dean walked to the door with Bobby.

"Dean, would you like me to get a twin room? In case the love birds have at it."

"They already have. Baby is comfortable but not very if you need sleep." Dean was talking about his 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Okay, later on I need to talk to you and Sam alone."

**(Half an hour later)**

The boys knocked at Bobby's door. "Hi Bobby."

"Hey kiddo, get in here!" Bobby said to Sam as the brothers stepped into the room. Bobby had already poured salt by the windows and the door and had already drawn demon warding symbols around the room.

"I see you're ahead of the game." Dean said with a smirk. "As always."

"Listen boys, we need to talk. Sit down. Do you know the stories in the Bible?"

"No." Dean said.

"Yes." Sam murmured.

"Well, just one. Cas had me researching it today."

"So that was what you were doing." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Did it happen to be about angels?"

"Yeah, it did actually. This section was on one angel in particular."

"Charlotte." Bobby and Dean said at the same time.

"You mean Charlie?" Sam asked.

"Yep. The legend says that Charlotte was like Anna, except she was an experiment. The other angels made her an angel, but also as close to a human as they could get. Everything that could possibly go wrong did. On the 17th of August 1014 Charlotte was born. The town started having odd occurrences. People began to lose things like keys, ordinary at first then it became important like knowledge and finally children. It was like the whole town had gotten amnesia or something.

"They called her the Devil's child. A punishment from God. She was only four years old when her parents tried to drown her. She screamed at them to stop, that she loved them. But all they could think of was getting rid of her, how much better they'd be without her. So they killed her. But of course, Charlotte is an angel so she didn't die. She came back the next day and the first thing she said was 'What's for breakfast?' She scared her parents half to death. Her father called the local priest and he and her mother hid. They were so scared. In the end Charlie tied up her mother but the ropes moved around her neck and she died. Her father disappeared. Charlotte was orphaned at four years old because God's little experiment failed. Other bad things followed, plague, famine, death, the usual." Dean said. "I keep seeing a four year old Charlie being drowned in a lake by her house, screaming for help. It just, it gets to me!"

"I get it, it kind of gets to me too!" Sam said to Dean.

"Now, are we done with our feelings? Because I'd like to get out of this room before we start growing lady parts." Bobby said.

**(As Sam and Dean left to go and see Bobby.)**

Charlie thought to herself 'Right. They'll be gone a while!' She wrote a note to Sam explaining that she had gone out for a run and would be back soon.

Charlie left for a nearby warehouse. Once she got there, she put a few instruments down and summoned Castiel. They were going to make sweet, sweet music!

"Charlotte, what is it you want?" Cas said after he appeared.

"I want you to lie on that table." She could see he didn't trust her but he pitied her.

"Alright." He laid down as she cuffed him to the table. Cas had just made a terrible mistake. He squirmed.

"Castiel, you're making me blush!" Charlie laughed.

"What do you want from me?"

"Compliance. I told you not to tell, but you told him, you told Dean!"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I have my sources."

"No, I showed him! You told me I wasn't allowed to tell him, so I showed him."

"You knew what I meant."

"No. I honestly thought it would be okay."

"Don't play innocent Castiel, I will punish you more if you lie!"

"Alright. I knew the risks, I just thought…"

"You didn't think! Only an angel can kill another angel. But I don't want to kill you, you're my brother. I just want to… punish you. I wouldn't want to kill my own brother, would I now? How do you feel about water?"

**(A/N Hiii, please leave reviews. I'm trying to make Charlie seem darker now as we start to get to know her a bit. Also, I might start adding Destiel in the next few chapters as it is my OTP! As soon as Cas gets back to Dean, of course! Let me know what you think!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

"Where's your girlfriend, Sammy?" Dean said jokingly.

"The note said she was out on a run." Sam was getting impatient with the older Winchester.

"Sorry, I'm back late. The run just got me going, you know!" Charlie walked through the motel door. As soon as Sam saw Charlie, a smile formed on his lips.

"What have you guys been doing?" Charlie asked.

"Not much. We talked to Bobby. I think Cas has found us a job..." Sam said. He was about to tell Charlie about what they knew about her until Dean cut in.

"Yeah. We think this girl is a white woman. We fought one back in 2005, I think."

"Uhhh... Yeah. White woman." Sam said slightly unsure.

"Oh right. Whereabouts?" "A few blocks away, we'll be staying in his motel for a few weeks. After that, you can choose to come with us to Bobby's or we can leave you here." Dean replied.

"I'll make my mind up closer to the time." She glanced at Sam.

"Dean... can you... ummm... leave the room a minute, please?" Sam asked.

"I'll just be next door, with Bobby." Dean said awkwardly as he left the room.

"Listen, Charlie. I know we've only been... together... for a few days but... I think... I think I love you!"

"Wow... I don't know what to say. I..."

"Don't say anything. I know you feel because if you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have Lost your powers to me."

"Yeah, I guess I feel the same way... I love..."

"Don't rush it." Sam walked off.

"Sammy, wait." "Yes?"

"I love you, too!"

** (Later on, Charlie has gone out, again) **

"She loves me, Dean! She trusts me!" Sam said excitedly.

"That's great Sammy. Have you seen Cas recently?" Dean became distracted.

"No, the last one to see him was you when he told you about Charlie." Sam smiled.

"I'm going to call Zoë!"

Zoë Elizabeth Amory was a hunter too! She was 28, and knew what it felt like to be lonely. She became a hunter because when she was sixteen, she found out her dad was possessed by a demon. She called a cross-roads demon but got Lucifer instead. Zoë sold her soul to Lucifer to learn everything needed, and more, about being a hunter. It was a deal which gave her ten years. Lucifer would take her soul on the 2nd of May 2012, Sam's birthday. They had crossed paths when she was hunting one time. The Winchesters knew how to get out of a sticky situation but she was ready to go to Hell. However, Zoë called them on a whim. When the fateful day came, Zoë was confronted by Lucifer who told her he wanted something more than her soul. It was information. Information only Sam had. Zoë asked the younger Winchester if it would be possible for him to talk to Lucifer. And Sam said yes. The pair talked for a while and when Sam came back to her, he told her that she was out of her deal. Zoë asked what Sam wanted in return and he said nothing and that he would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Zoë**

I sat in the car park of the motel Dean had told me he was staying at. Maybe Adam was with them… Everybody forgets Adam.

The Impala was nowhere to be seen and I started to get anxious. There is no way in Hell I wasted a tank of petrol driving here for nothing.

After five more minutes idling, I cut the engine and got out. I opened my mini armoury of a boot and grabbed a pre-packed duffle-bag of my favourite weapons, my new fake ID and my laptop.

I made sure my car was locked before striding towards the front door of the motel. Once inside I made my way to the front desk. The teenager behind the desk, Jay, looked up and his eyes widened comically.

"Hey." I said letting my duffle-bag hit the floor.

"Oh, erm, hey, erm, how may I, er, help you?"

"You can start by telling me if there is a Thomas Jones booked in." I said coolly.

Jay glanced at the records before nodding, "Yeah, room 14. Can I ask how you know him?"

"I don't know, can you?" I said absent-mindedly, picking up my duffel-bag.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say sister."

"Wife."

"Oh. Well I'm Jay –"

"Sarah, now if you'll excuse me –"

I turned to leave but Jay grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards.

"Hey -!" I complained.

"I must ask, what time do those legs open." He said with a smarmy smile.

"Past your bedtime." I retorted viciously, snatching my hand away and storming off towards room 14.

Picking the lock was hilariously easy. I eyed the salt lines and devil traps all around the room before I spotted Sam's bed. It was obviously his, it was covered with his stuff. Hell, it even smelt like him and strangely someone else. Not that I spend my time smelling the Winchesters or anything –

I collapsed on my bed, Sam can take the couch damnit! I'm the woman! I sighed as loudly as possible and closed my eyes. I should probably research – ah who am I kidding. Sam can do it. I could do with a bit of sleep.

I begrudgingly opened my eyes and forced myself to get up. I grabbed my duffle-bag, which I'd discarded on the floor and pulled out a long bowie knife made from silver.

With that clutched I my hand, I turned over to lay on my stomach, the headphones around my neck weakly playing music. I slipped them on and turned the volume as loud as possible.

'Just five minutes' I told myself, half asleep.

**(2 hours later) **

**Dean **

I glared at the familiar pristine white car I'd just parked next to.

"C'mon Charlie, when we get into our room –" I interrupted Sam by gagging loudly. "Oh shut up. You are so immature." Sam snapped at me.

Once I was sure Baby was locked, I followed the sickening couple to their room. I needed to vacate it quickly because having to crash in your car because your brother's getting some is not fun.

Suddenly Charlie stopped. "There is a woman in our room." She informed Sam, "her music is loud" Charlie wrinkled her nose, "and distasteful."

"D'ya think it's a demon?" Sam asked me. I frowned and suddenly it clicked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Zoë." I said unlocking the door and letting it swing open. Sure enough, sprawled across Sam's bed, was a woman dressed in typical Zoë fashion, worn jeans, open plaid shirt over a tank top and let's not get started on her hair.

I smiled and looked back. Sam looked conflicted and Charlie's face was murderous. A shrill scream made its way out her throat and before I knew it, she was tackling Zoë off the bed.

A now VERY awake Zoë screeched with shock as she hit the ground hard. A glint of sliver later, there was a knife shoved deep into Charlie's chest.

Unaffected, Charlie aimed a punch at Zoë but was soon cut off by an uppercut to the jaw. I winced as the sound seemed to reverberate. Sam rushed forward and grabbed Charlie, holding her to his chest.

"Sam?" Zoë asked as Sam hugged Charlie.

"Zoë! You can't assault my girlfriend like that!" He almost yelled.

"Sam, Charlie tackled her –" I started as I went over to Zoë and helped her up. She winced when I touched her left arm.

"Shut up Dean! Why are you even here Zoë? We don't want you here." Sam snapped angrily, pulling the knife out of Charlie's chest and tossing it to the floor. I looked at Zoë for her reaction and I was shocked to see her steely grey eyes water.

"Fine." She coughed out, picking up the hunting knife and wiping it on her shirt. Her shirt which used to be Sam's.

Zoë picked up her duffel-bag with a wince. "Fine." She repeated. "I'll sleep in my car. Nice to know I'm always wanted at Casa de Sam Winchester." She spun around and marched out the door.

"Nice going Sam. She was my last chance." I said venomously. I collected my already packed bag. "I'm going to fix the mess you've made." I answered Sam before he started to talk.

With long strides I hurried out the room to hear an intense row between Zoë and teenager-behind-the-front-desk.

"C'mon baby, I can show you a good time." I rounded the corner in time to see Zoë shove the knife against his throat.

"You either shut up or you fight me, you little bitch." She snarled. I rushed towards her and yanked her back. TBTFD whimpered.

"C'mon Zee, time to go." I muttered, swinging my arm over her shoulders and leading her out the doors.

**(A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I asked my friend to write ****Zoë's perspective. She just took a while. So everything from the start of ****Zoë's perspective down in my friend writing, not me! [Just giving credit where credit is due] Personally, I think I am much better at writing oneshots. Check out my oneshots on my profile. Most of it is Supernatural. Don't forget to review, even if it is a bad review! xxx)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – **

"Castiel, why won't you acknowledge me! I really wish you would nod or something!" Charlie whined. She was perched on top of the table and was hugging her knees to her chest. There was a bang coming from the door.

Cas looked relieved to see Dean standing in the doorway. 'Dean!' Cas started to say before he remembered he couldn't speak. Dean stepped through the door to reveal a startled Sam.

"Charlie, what are you?"

"Sam, I can explain. I just found him here!" She tried to play innocent but he could tell Dean didn't buy it. By this time Dean had rushed over to Cas.

"Cas, buddy. Speak to me. Please." A tear dropped from his left eye. "Come on Cas, you're stronger than this. Talk to me! You gotta talk to me." He started crying like a little kid who was lost. Because without Castiel, he was lost.

'Dean, no, do not cry. I do not deserve your tears!' Cas tried to shout but Charlie had cut out his voice box.

"Cas, please!" Dean slipped onto the floor. In a heap, Dean cried and cried. Everything was trembling around him, like an earthquake due to his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Sam, please. Listen!" Charlie started.

"Why should I? I trusted you. I thought you trusted me too! You said… YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?"

"Sammy… please, I…"

"It's Sam. You know what? I don't want to know why. I just want you to stay away from Cas and my brother. And most of all, I want you to stay away from me!" As he finished, he sounded more disappointed than anything else.

"Alright. I'll go!" Charlie walked out of the door. She could teleport just fine, but maybe she thought 'Just maybe, he'll call me back and tell me everything is okay and what happened a thousand years ago can be forgotten.' But he never did call her back. He just glanced at her, disgusted by himself.

'I hope she dies.' Sam thought, but not really, some part of him still loved her.

Sam stood there a while thinking about Charlie. How she flipped her hair back when she was getting defensive. How she chewed her fingernails when she was nervous. How her lips turned up every time she saw him. How he loved everything about her!

**(A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm writing too many oneshots! Be sure to check them out! Reviews are good, I like reviews. Who am I kidding, it feels like Christmas when I get reviews! I think I'm gunna do one more chapter so stay tuned! xxx) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – **

"Hey, Sammy. You alright?" Zoë asked as Dean, Sam and Castiel walked through the door. Well, more like dragging. Dean was dragging, the completely out of it, Cas whilst Sam was carrying the weapons and the bags.

"No." Sam choked out. Then Zoë saw Cas.

"Oh God, Cas. Bring him in I guess." The boys walked in and Zoë got the first aid kit from under the sink.

As she started patching up Cas, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Dean went to the door. "I'm sorry this is a bad –"

"I need to speak to Sam. Please." Charlie stood at the door.

"No. Go away."

"Then at least, can I speak to you?"

"Why?"

"You'll find out if you step outside with me."

"Give me a minute." Dean stepped inside and picked up some weapons and then followed Charlie outside.

"Let me take you on an adventure." Charlie grabbed Dean's wrist.

They teleported to the warehouse Charlie used to torture Cas.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I'm leaving, for good. I've had too much pain and betrayal in my life time to last me, well, a life time. But I just wanted to apologise for everything. I had a plan, a good plan but I guess I failed. I didn't realise that I would fall in love."

"You didn't fall in love. You don't love Sam."

"You're right. I don't love Sam. I love you, Dean. Which is why I have to say goodbye. I have to leave, Dean. Do you understand?"

"Where are you going?"

"To Hell. Goodbye Dean, say to Sammy and to Castiel that I say goodbye. Always remember that I love you Dean." Charlie grabbed her knife and stabbed herself.

A flash of bright light later and Dean was standing outside the motel. "What? WHAT?!" It was numb and confusing."

In the motel room, Sam was sitting in the corner, Cas turned to Zoë. "I'm fine." He said. "Go talk to Sam."

Zoë pulled Sam up to a standing position and almost dragged him out the door.

"Sammy, we need to talk. … Let's go into Bobby's room. Some peace and quiet." They walked into Bobby's room, Zoë knew that he would be out. It was a great opportunity to talk.

"Come here. It's okay Sammy. Everything will be okay!" Zoë sat on the bed, and tugged Sam onto her lap. She stroked his hair and whispered "Everything's gunna be okay. It's all gunna be okay, Sammy." over and over again. By the tenth minute of just sitting there, Sam finally started talking.

"I'm sorry. I just loved her, no I didn't. I finally get it, I really do. I never loved her, I loved the idea of love. I don't understand how I could have been so stupid!"

"You needed love because you never got it from your parents. I'm sorry for being harsh but it's true."

"I think you're right."

"You just need love Sammy."

**(A/N This is the last chapter for this story, I hope the ending is ... suitable enough for you. Please review, I love reviews and be sure to check out my oneshots. I believe they are much better! xxx)**


End file.
